Este pobre mortal
by LaDJsquishie
Summary: basado en una cancion de Alejandro Sanz, Ikki x Hyoga


SONGFIC: ESTE POBRE MORTAL

Otro lío por nada…

El siberiano toma un mechón de su frente y lo aprieta contra su cabeza formando un puño, suavemente cierra los ojos pensativo…

Había estado dando vueltas en el departamento que desde hace seis meses compartía con Ikki…

Al fin se dejo caer rendido de espaldas en su cama

_Aún no puedo creerlo,  
Que haces aquí? no te esperaba,  
Pero por favor  
No te quedes en la puerta pasa,  
Da una vuelta que te mire  
No has cambiado estás igual  
A pesar de que va a hacer  
Un día que te fuiste._

Siempre de una u otra forma llegaban a una discusión…por trivialidades, cosas realmente monótonas, una vez fue por dejar el control remoto en el lavabo: el muy despistado de Ikki lo había llevado consigo, el Rubio se puso como energúmeno cuando lo vio ahí.

recuerdo----

.-Demonios Hyoga, por que eres tan maniático del orden?

Le discutía el moreno una y otra vez…

No podía ocultarlo, su obsesión por el orden e incluso su fobia a los gérmenes eran reales.

Tanto era así…que cuando Ikki pescaba un resfriado usaba guantes de goma y una boquilla para taparse la boca y nariz en todo momento.

Al Phoenix esto lo exasperaba sobremanera…

Flashback----------------------

.- achuuuuuu

.- Ikki por favor, usa un pañuelo

.-ven acá, necesito un apapacho

.-mmmm… no creo que sea buena idea Ikki…

.-tienes miedo de que te contagie pato?

Después de analizar la pregunta, Hyoga lo pensó mejor…

En cierta manera era poco probable cuando contraía una enfermedad, incluso en Siberia andaba muy ligero de Ropa (para ser Siberia). Y muy rara vez había pescado un resfriado por el frío…

Pero esto era arriesgarse para el, y a la vez era algo muy tentador…

Cierto que…a pesar de tener los ojos llorosos, la nariz roja por el resfriado, y sin olvidar su congestión nasal… Ikki lucia atractivo

.-Incluso en esa cama y con cuerpo cortado no luces tan mal – insinuó el Rubio-

Hyoga se deshizo de sus ridículos guantes y la mascarilla que le cubría medio rostro…

.-"Ven acá pato"

Finalmente cedió y lo que comenzó como una enfermiza obsesión de fobia a los gérmenes se soluciono entre las sabanas…

Por lo tanto, al siguiente día había dos enfermos en vez de uno

fin del flashback----------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga volvió a la realidad, todavía no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido…¿ era realmente grave, por inercia recordó algo de Ikki que lo exasperaba:

Si pudiera enumerar sus defectos… olvidaba las fechas, cumpleaños, días festivos…

Estaba seguro que de no ser por Shun jamás se habría acordado de SU ANIVERSARIO. Si, así es! como podría olvidar que el 12 de Julio fue la primera vez que se comprometieron como pareja?...

Trataba de justificar la forma egoísta en que se sentía, contando con los dedos cuantas veces lo había decepcionado…

Una de ellas fue irónicamente en su cumpleaños…

Ikki trato de ser simpático con Hyoga, pero, "se le volteo la tortilla".

flashback-------------

El Rubio acepta el regalo y lo toma en sus manos

.-Oh Ikki, no te hubieras molestado

.-No tardes en abrirlo!

.-Hey! esta caja se mueve

El Rubio desenvuelve la caja, troza el papel , arranca el moño y cual fue su sorpresa

.- CUAC! Felicidades pato!

.-pero esto es… es un…

.-un patito como tú

.-esta recién nacido… ¿Ikki de DONDE lo tomaste?

.-pues…por ahí, en el bosque… que?... pasa algo malo?

.-Ikki, este pato es una especie muy rara por aquí, Y TU ME ESTAS PIDIENDO QUE LO TENGA EN CAUTIVERIO?

.-No me darás las gracias siquiera! además, tu podrías enseñarlo a volar… no necesita el bosque

.-que ignorante eres ikki¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en que yo críe a este pato¡NO SOY SU MAMA!

.-Por lo menos lo rescate de una loba, aunque pensándolo bien pudo haber sido mejor madre que tu! y mas agradecida!

.- eres un cabeza dura!

.- y tu un NEUROTICO CRONICO!

Recordaba bien el día de esa pelea, no se hablaron el resto del día…

Después Hyoga volvía a él con un puchero y la cabeza baja… Ikki acariciaba su cabeza, y con solo verlo sabia "que todo estaba bien" …entonces terminaban haciendo el amor de nuevo.

fin del flashback-------------------

Sentía de un tiempo para acá que sus puntos de vista estaban perdiendo fuerza ante esta situación, después de todo, no era nada maduro resolver los líos en la cama…

Por alguna razón lo hizo todo este tiempo…tenia la esperanza de que todo cambiara.

Se le hacia demasiado dura esta situación, a pesar de que era cierto: Ikki y él tenían los caracteres tan diferentes como el fuego y el hielo. Y aun después de 6 meses no habían podido vivir sin disputas diarias…

Siempre volvían a brotar de alguna u otra forma y Hyoga estaba cansado de tantas discusiones…

Ikki se había ido, nunca antes había huido después de alguna discusión, parecía que ahora si era serio.

El también quería salir, huir de ese departamento, estaba asfixiado de pensar tanto en Ikki , en la situación…

Se decidio, traia la misma ropa de ayer, se la quito y se metió a la ducha, salio de la ducha y se vistió dispuesto a dar un paseo, a lo que fuera para distraerse de todo esto…

Pero recordó que no había probado bocado, su estomago renegaba, abrió el refrigerador,

vacío…

Sólo había una nota:

"Amor recuerda hacer la despensa

te quiere Hyoga".

De pronto sintió nostalgia…

.-una nota del día anterior puff…

Ikki siempre olvidaba cuando le correspondía traer los víveres , por eso Hyoga le recordaba dejando una nota en la nevera de vez en cuando…

Pensó que seria mejor aprovechar la salida que iba a hacer y comer algo por ahí.

.-Si, eso esta mejor

Pero cuando se aproximo a la puerta y disponía a salir, vio que algo o alguien abría justo cuando su mano rozaba la perilla…

Su mirada se ilumino,

El Phoenix, su Phoenix estaba en casa

había vuelto…

.-Hyoga…

.-Ikki…

_Aún no puedo creerlo,  
Que haces aquí? no te esperaba,  
Pero por favor  
No te quedes en la puerta pasa,_

Esperaba que dijera un "lo siento" , era todo lo que quería, lo que deseaba oír…

.-¿Puedo pasar?

El Rubio se aparto de la entrada haciendo un gesto afirmativo, Ikki atravesó el umbral de la puerta con la mirada cabizbaja…

Hyoga se encontraba a la expectativa…

De repente él ya no deseaba huir del apartamento sino lanzarse a esos brazos y cubrirlo de besos en un impulso, pero se puso un alto.

_Da una vuelta que te mire  
No has cambiado estás igual  
A pesar de que va a hacer  
Un día que te fuiste._

Se sentía abrumado, Hyoga lo miraba con ojos de esperanza que solo él sabia transmitir…

Reconoció que esa mirada se notaba triste, necesitada…

Hyoga no aguanto mas, se lanzo a sus brazos, estrecho su cuerpo contra el del moreno en un abrazo intenso, sentimental, se fue alejando poco a poco para enfrentar su rostro pero, sin soltar del todo el gran abrazo.

.-Ikki, te extrañe –sus ojos estaban vidriosos y temblaban a punto de soltar una lagrima

.-tenemos que hablar…-musito el mayor con un poco de tacto

_Dime donde has estado  
Para haberte acordado  
De que existe este pobre mortal  
Que no para de pensar  
Que sin ti mi vida nada será igual,_

Ikki se las ingenio para soltar su abrazo con sutileza, lo tomo de la mano y lo guió a que tomara asiento cerca de el, quedando frente a frente.

.-Perdóname Hyoga…

Eso era todo lo que deseaba escuchar

.-Ikki claro que te perdono, todo estará bien…

.-No estoy seguro

.-A que te refieres? (acaso intentaba romper con él?)

.-No se cuanto tiempo necesite para pensar esto

.-Lo que me dijiste…

.-Es cierto, creo que nos precipitamos al decidir vivir juntos, yo… será mejor que te de tu espacio…

.-Podemos resolver esto –el Cisne lo interrumpió con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión, tal vez si lo escuchaba se quedaría una vez mas…

.- Hyoga déjame terminar… quiero estar contigo no hay duda, pero 'bien sabes lo complicado que soy´, siempre estamos peleando… sé que es difícil para ti también.

.-Yo he sido el complicado siempre…

Ikki hace un gesto negando con la cabeza y a continuación toma las manos de Hyoga entre las suyas.

.-Lo que mas extrañare será no tenerte en mis brazos cada noche…

_Que mal llevo tu ausencia,  
Me cuesta tanto  
Reconocer mi torpeza y admitir al fin  
Que es una pirueta del destino tu presencia,  
y que me hace tan feliz  
Que de nuevo estés aquí, __sácame de mi desastre dime que te quedas._

Se puso de pie y casi al mismo tiempo el Rubio le imito

_Ya lo se no digas nada  
Con mirarte me doy cuenta  
Que has venido a llevarte tu maleta._

Supo que era inminente…

Miro sus intensos ojos azules y acogió su despedida al sentir su tacto de fuego acariciándole el rostro para solo saber que era verdad, aun no estaban listos para dar ese paso…

_Por un momento había pensado  
Que te habías acordado  
De que existe este pobre mortal…_

**FIN**


End file.
